


I Hope It's Not Malice

by StrongerThanAnySword



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fansong, Into the Woods - Freeform, Song rewrite, Songfic, kindof, on the steps of the palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanAnySword/pseuds/StrongerThanAnySword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm hugely into musicals.  I was writing more Strange Magic fic and Into the Woods popped into my head...and wouldn't leave.  This is the result.  [["On the Steps of the Palace" lyric rewrite]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope It's Not Malice

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Into the Woods / heard "On the Steps of the Palace," I strongly recommend taking a peek at this before you read on. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfmgy6pxMjs

She's a very smart Lass

She's a Lass who prepares

To have seen I was sitting here

And caught me unawares.

And from the way that she glares--

Could it mean that she cares?

 

Is this more than just malice?

Better block and take stock

As she's lunging here, tough

In this room of my palace

 

Ask her, what does she want?

Hard to talk to her though.

Maybe if as we fought?

As I give that a thought

She and I meet in collision.

 

And then what if she knew

Who I am, when I know

That I'm not what she thinks 

That she's fought?

Or, then, what if I am?

What this Lass has envisioned?

 

But then how can she know

Who you are till you show

What you are, which I don't?

So then which shall I pick:

How I am in the night

And I'm safe, but then everything's wrong?

Or her, with whom everything's right

But then you know that you'll never belong?

And whichever you pick,

Do it quick

Your heart's starting to tick

And you know it's not malice.

 

It's a great big decision-

The choice isn't easy to make.

To be King, all in all, 

Is too exciting to stall

All alone, though, it's scary...

 

And it's fun to believe

When yourself you decieve

But you have to be wary

There's a heart here at stake,

And I've stalled long enough--

Though this girl  is so tough,

There's no room for missteps...

 

Better dodge the whole thing,

Best avoid the collision

Stay me and pretend I don't care.

I'll be better off where

There is nothing to choose,

Therefore nothing to lose

Just me alone, in the ooze...

 

Wait though, thinking it through

I don't have to decide!

This girl knows just what heartbreak is,

So why should I hide?

I know what I'll do!

I'll give her some clue.

Then I'll see what she'll do.

Now it's she and not you

Who will choose what to do.

Think it through, please be true--

I think I've learned something new...

Please Tough Girl, come through--

Oh, I hope it's not malice!


End file.
